A next-generation mobile communications system requires large-capacity and high-quality data transmission. A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology is considered as a key technology that can implement future high-speed data transmission, and has a wide application prospect in a third-generation mobile communications system (3G) and a fourth-generation mobile communications system (4G). A plurality of transmit antennas in a conventional centralized MIMO system are centralized at a base station end. Different from the centralized MIMO, a plurality of transmit antennas in a distributed MIMO system are distributed at different geographical locations, and pairs of receiving and sending links of the transmit antennas are more independent of each other. Therefore, the distributed MIMO system has advantages such as a large capacity, low power consumption, larger coverage, and lower electromagnetic damage to people, and is considered as one of alternative schemes for a future wireless communications system. In a distributed MIMO scenario, to improve signal reliability of an edge user and improve a throughput of an edge cell, data may be transmitted to user equipment (UE) by using a transmission method such as multipoint space frequency block coding (SFBC) or multipoint multi-stream transmission.
When the UE receives data from a plurality of transmission points, because power of downlink data channels between the transmission points and the UE varies, and power of a downlink data channel between a transmission point and the UE is usually used to demodulate data sent by the transmission point by using the downlink data channel, the UE needs to know the power of the downlink data channel between each transmission point and the UE during demodulation. However, currently a higher layer configures only one power configuration parameter for the UE, and the UE can obtain power of a downlink data channel between only one transmission point and the UE based on the power configuration parameter. Therefore, when a plurality of transmission points transmit data to the UE, the UE possibly cannot accurately demodulate data transmitted by each transmission point.